


Fifty Shades of Dominance

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [21]
Category: Chat 10 Looks 3 (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Australian Broadcasting Corporation - Freeform, Collars, D/s, Dildos, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, In Public, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Recording, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Whipping, floggers, hidden places, iceplay, podcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little submissive things Leigh does that Annabel adores the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Stack (March 2016), for the prompt, RPF (Chat 10 Looks 3), Annabel Crabb/Leigh Sales, public, secrets, podcasts, recording, flirting.
> 
> Most of this is fiction. Mostly. The rest is half-remembered anecdotes, and my imagination.
> 
> ETA: In which I blame my similarly named niece for my inability to remember how Annabel spells her name. I am terrible at this. It is even in the prompt. Gods. Sorry, wranglers.

  1. It was the way she smiled at you, when you came to work and discovered your desks were next to each other.  

  2. It was the way she would glance at you, when she thought you hadn't noticed.  

  3. It was the way she would bring in cupcakes that she'd baked, and offer you the first taste, before she would dare offer them to anyone else.  

  4. It was the way she would offer to get you both coffee, and she would always bring yours first before going back to get hers, even though you were right next to her. She would always say it was so she didn't spill it on the carpet.  

  5. The way she would ever so slightly lower her gaze when you spoke, and tilt her head, just a little, offering a brief moment of deference.  

  6. It was the way she turned to you as you touched her arm, for no reason at all.  

  7. It was the way she would accept your commands, even when asked in the most innocent language you felt you could get away with, even when it might not be obvious to anyone else what you were doing.  

  8. It was that moment, every morning, where she would text you to ask what she should wear, and you would always be amazed when she followed your advice.  

  9. It was all the little ways she checked in with you, to see how you were doing, to see if you needed anything, even if you were far away from each other.  

  10. It was how she would always wait for your feedback after particular interviews she was worried about, just to make sure she hadn't messed it up. How she would run questions by you, or ask you about something she wasn't sure about.  

  11. It's the necklace she wears every now and then, with the tiny gold heart, that's just for you. It's nothing precious, and there's nothing to suggest what it really means, but you always smile when she wears it.  

  12. It's how she's always aware of your schedules, so you can make time for each other, even if it's just for drinks and a movie you'll bitch about later as you both try to sleep.  

  13. It's the presents she gives you, which you always keep. The little notes they come with are tucked away in a secret box hidden in plain sight.  

  14. It's the way she sometimes just lets you speak when you're recording the podcasts, and never makes it feel like she's being deferential when you listen back to it, even though you can see it in her body language. You never ask for it, but she will cede space and time for you.  

  15. It's the way your lives, and your families, have become so intertwined, even though you're still never sure it was the right thing to do.  

  16. It's the way she lets you drag her into the ladies for a kiss, shut inside a cubicle, hoping no one will hear you, or guess what you're doing. You're always laughing when you're together, but you still haven't been caught yet.  

  17. It's the way she offers her umbrella to you, because you never think to bring one, so you can walk close to each other without anyone thinking anything of it. How you clutch the umbrella together sometimes, and your fingers touch. How she will sometimes hold you close if the rain gets heavy, to make sure you don't get very wet.  

  18. The way she leans down to kiss you, never making you feel insignificant, the soft caress of her hands on your cheeks.  

  19. It's the voicemail she leaves you when you're away, when you're flying, when you're out of range, just so you can hear her voice. 
  20. It's the way she so gently describes what she would do for you, how you would restrain her, in a voice barely above a whisper. You've fallen asleep in strange, foreign places, listening to her voice, and her desires.   
  
You've left messages for her, too, when she's away. In the dead of night, when you can't sleep, you hide away in the dark and record them for her. A few times, she's picked up, and you once had a half-hour phone call at 2am, in which she whispered down the phone line, responding to your commands. You slept much better after that.  
  

  21. It's the black leather corset she bought for you, which you weren't sure you would look good in until you wore it. You watched her bow at your feet, the way she shivered at your touch, and you felt the power in your hands.  

  22. It's the tiny gold anklet you bought her as a day collar, so insignificant no one would ever notice, because who looks at someone's feet? You gave it to her at the end of a visit, and she offered her foot as you fastened it around her ankle. Her smile, full of bliss, stayed with you for a week.  

  23. It's the way she kept your strange linguistical challenges, which you never expected her to excel at. There had always been an element of competition between you. It was as much a joy for you when she pulled them off as it was for her achieving them. There was no reason for them, except for the intellectual stimulation it provided for a couple who spent much of their time writing or speaking to others.  

  24. It's the way you could ask her to wear something to work, a toy so subtle no one would notice, and she would send you pictures, just to prove she'd done it.  

  25. It's the way you could take her aside at work, hiding in a small empty room you'd never be able to find again, and kiss her, letting your hands wander under her shirt. How she would gasp as you slipped your hand between her legs. How you pushed her down onto her knees and offered yourself to her, and her mouth felt so beautiful against your hot skin.  

  26. It's the time you met in the ladies, and she pulled you into a cubicle, offering a toy she wanted you to use. The dildo was made of glass, thin, and cold. You made her sit down, and spread her legs, and then you teased her until she was silently begging for release.  

  27. It's the look she gave you as you licked the dildo clean before you tongued her to orgasm, giving in to you completely.  

  28. It's how she found a place for you both in Canberra, a place out of town where there was less chance of prying eyes. It was a small house, but you didn't need anything more. There was just one bedroom, and one bed, and a wardrobe full of things you kept under lock and key.  

  29. It's the way she would find time to stay with you, when you were both there overnight, and make sure there was food on the table when you staggered in, far later than you had planned, because there were too many people to talk to.  

  30. It's the way she made sure you got home after the Midwinter Ball, when you were both jetlagged and exhausted.  

  31. It's the evenings you spent together on the couch, watching trashy television, and laughing like demons. She would sit on the floor, where you could always reach down and slip a hand inside her shirt, and offer a soft kiss. How she would melt under your touch, and offer her body to you.  

  32. It's how she would let you shower first, and after a while, she would join you. How she would wash you, because she wanted to. You would hold her close, and kiss her, and slip a finger inside her, and when she was done, you would wash her in return.  

  33. She would dry you, once you were finished, with the softest towels you had ever found.  

  34. It's how you led her into the bedroom, and she would kneel at your feet as you surveyed the items she'd laid out for you. A corset, perhaps, a collar, and a selection of toys. You made your changes, and put her in a collar. You loved the way she bent over, holding her hair out of the way, as she bared her neck to you.  
  
You dressed her in a simple chest harness that gave her breasts room to move, and nothing more. You bound her hands behind her back, just for the moment, and spread her legs. She offered no resistance.  
  

  35. It's the moment she asks to be whipped, and you bind her to the bed. It's the only reason you got the four-poster, and she does look so beautiful bound to it, her bare back waiting for your pain.   
  
You caress her back, and pick out a whip. A gentle flogger, this time, to wear away at her pain tolerance. She can take a lot, you've learnt, but you can't help pushing her limits.   
  
You can't see her smile when the first strike hits her, but you know it's there.  
  

  36. It's the way she breathes with joy as you lay her down on her stomach and begin gently massaging her back. You could never hit her as hard as she wanted, as you knew you could, because there was too much to lose. But you had produced a gentle reddening, and she let out little moans of pleasure as you gently eased the hurt away.  

  37. It's the way she breathed that 'thank you' afterwards, her voice filled with gratitude and love.  

  38. It's the way she let you touch her, slipping your fingers inside her as you lay together, side by side. She offers her body, and you take what you need from her.  

  39. It's the way she moves when you bind her hands to the bedhead, her back to you, and she kneels, presenting herself to you. You spread her legs, and lick her wet cunt, and you feel her knees weaken.  

  40. It's the shivers, and the goosebumps, that ccover her back as you gently run the icecube across her skin, leaving a cold, wet trail you soon lick up.  

  41. It's the gasp of shock, of surprise, when you rub an icecube over her clit, her hot, wet skin aching for release. She tenses, but then you taste the cube, and her, and she slowly relaxes.  

  42. It's the way she begs you to fuck her, when you rub your strap-on between her legs. The little voice asking, 'please', that trembles as you probe her gently, preparing to take her.  

  43. It's the way she moves with you, moves against you, as you thrust inside her. Your arms hold her close, making sure she feels everything. You grope her breasts, chasing it all.  

  44. It's the way you turn her over, and gaze into her face as you finish, focused on nothing else. How her skin is flushed with heat and sex, as she grasps onto you as you thrust, taking your pleasure first, taking it from the way she moves with you.  

  45. It's the way she holds you close as it hits, riding it out with you. You know she's learnt to hold back, to let you go first, as is your right as her mistress. Your clit burns with pleasure, and she smiles, sleepy, as she brushes her fingers over your breasts.  

  46. It's the way she takes your cock when you offer it, and she licks it clean, tasting herself. It's the way she cares for it, and worships it, thanking it with whispered prayers.  

  47. It's the way you lie beside her, free of the harness, and fuck her with the cock, watching her squirm as you finally let her have her pleasure. She shifts around you, riding it hungrily, pulling against the restraints, as she finally comes hard, her body tense and hot and beautiful.  

  48. It's the way she whimpers, softly, as you lick her clean, and whisper, 'I love you', as tiredness finally hits for you both.  

  49. It's the way she sleeps in her collar, refusing to take it off, as you lie beside each other, naked beneath the sheets.  

  50. It's the soft kiss before she falls asleep, and the way she takes your hand, fingers intwined, as she pulls you close. The way she rests her head against your chest, and you smile at the ceiling, content.




End file.
